


队狼狗血设定之魅魔篇

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	1. Chapter 1

Logan是地狱里最骁勇的悍将，在过往不知打了多少岁月的永恒之战中，他一直是让天堂军队最为头疼惧怕的恶魔之一。

慢慢的，仿佛亘古不休的战争使一些天使和恶魔感到厌倦，认为这样的争斗毫无意义。直到，万能的上帝为他们开辟了新的战场……

Logan觉得既然是战争，那就意味着冲锋陷阵甚至血染疆场。于是，他将扭曲虚空挠开了一条巨大的裂缝进入上帝的庇护之地——人间。他决定去杀掉敌方在这个世界上最大的支持者——教皇，这样地狱将在这个战场上无往而不利。

然而，正当他即将把那年轻教皇的美丽头颅给插到墙上时，他竟然被自己在地狱中唯一的上级恶魔给一把甩回了地狱。

Logan不是很理解Erik的狂怒到底从何而来，永恒之战已经打成了那副鬼样子，新的原罪之战恶魔方已然失去了先机呈现了败势。击败天堂，将天使们架在地狱业火上烧烤可是Erik一直挂在嘴边的目标。

所以，直到被Erik一挥手贬成了魅魔，需要去跟一大堆从泥坑里爬出来的下等恶魔推搡拥挤着抢夺一个去往人间的出口时，他也没明白自己究竟哪儿做错了。

一边想着，Logan一脚踹开了企图蹬上他的肩膀蹿到他前面去的家伙，这些不长眼的废物，Logan狠狠的朝着它们啐了口唾沫。他在跟那些长翅膀的鸟人打仗的时候，这些家伙还只是炼狱熔炉里的一堆渣滓，就算今天他成了个魅魔，也休想跑到他前头去。

完成一百份契约才能重回地狱，这是Erik给他的惩罚。

呿！一百份！能有多难！看他不借着这个机会把人间折腾个哀鸿遍野血流成河的？！

“啪唧”一声，Logan的落地姿势有点儿难看。这不能怪他，他真的不习惯这些下级恶魔的出场方式，虚空裂缝未免也太小了些。

站起来，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。

他环顾了一下周围，这是一个挺昏暗的房间。红墙红毯，连罩在床上的帷幔都是红色走着黑线绣花的。即使看惯了鲜血的Logan也对这样仿佛淹没了自己的血红感到一阵阵反胃，待会儿一定要批评一下这个房间主人的审美……

“喜欢吗？特意为你准备的。”一道声音由无光的角落里传来，Logan浑身一激灵本能地摆出了战斗姿势对着发出声音的方向。他手边没有武器，只好握紧了拳头呲着牙，以做震慑。

Logan想冲上去，脚才踏出没两步，便被强烈的灼烧感逼退回来。不信邪的一再尝试，皆宣告失败。

“别浪费力气了，这法阵专门对付你们这些下流的东西。”声音由远处靠近，最终来到Logan的视线之中。

Logan捂着脚坐在地上抬头打量着对方，一身笔挺的月白色长袍将来人衬得无比威严圣洁，严肃的脸上在眉间蹙起了几道竖纹，这并不能影响来人是一个美男子的事实。年纪很轻，甚至比之前他刺杀的那位主教还要年轻许多。

“驱魔人？”Logan干脆也不起来，坐着状似漫不经心地用手在地面上划拉着什么。

“教廷首席”年轻人出言更正，言语中难以掩饰的骄傲。

“嗬！”打鼻子里哼出了一声嗤笑，Logan并不以为然。“我今天是撞到了枪口上，对么？”

“这就是你不老老实实呆在地狱里的后果。”好整以暇双手抱臂看着Logan的年轻人似乎并不急于对Logan痛下杀手。

“小子，学着点儿，以后看见敌人少废话。”说罢一个飞身纵到年轻人面前，带着劲风的一拳便要落在对方俊俏年轻的脸上。

错愕仅仅在对方的脸上停留了一瞬间，反应神速地将右手覆上Logan的心口。Logan便像脱了线的风筝一样，“咚”地一声摔在了身后的墙上。

Logan缓了缓神，从阵阵头晕中恢复过来，双手点地再次跃起发动进攻。

如此反复了十几次，Logan恼怒而疲累。对方反而像是玩出了兴致，等着Logan一次次攻过来再将他摔在房间的各个角落。

“你究竟是谁？普通的魅魔没有这么顽强的斗志。”终于，在Logan喘着粗气一时没了进攻意图时开口问道。

Logan抬眼瞅着完全不计形象蹲在自己身前的年轻人，那无法掩饰的探究和好奇从一双颜色浅淡的眼中勾缠在自己身上。不对……不完全是这样，更多的其实是见猎心喜的狂热。

“所以啊，年轻人，永远不要相信自己眼睛看到的东西。”话音一落，Logan抄起刚才摔过来时顺手藏在自己身后的烛台抡了过去。

本来就没剩下多少力气，对方还有所防范，Logan被人抓着手腕像摔家雀一样扔到了房间正中的床上。

“我现在确实是不相信你是个魅魔了，所以，你想好告诉我，你究竟是什么了吗？”

“我是Logan……”话还没说完，只觉得一阵燥热由下腹伸延到四肢百骸，仿佛骨头都被瞬间烧化了。“啊！”不能怪铁打的Logan开始尖叫，就像被丢进岩浆里重塑一身筋骨的疼痛让身经百战的战士只能蜷紧了身体来抵御。

“你怎么了？”年轻人的声音遥远飘渺，灌进Logan的耳朵里竟然还能听出慌乱之中的关心。

Logan根本无法开口回答，他觉得不用驱魔人来解决自己，再有片刻的功夫自己就要死在身体中烧起的这把火里了。

年轻人站在床边，看着Logan不住的翻滚，捶打床铺，他甚至不能动用任何手边的圣物去企图解救Logan。

没一会儿的功夫，Logan不再动弹。而Logan的身后，则出现了一条黑色的尾巴，也就成人的三指粗细，末端带着三角型的勾刺。以及一对黑灰色光滑肉翼，无鳞无毛，即使没精打采的耷拉着依然庞大。耳朵变得尖长，头上长出了一对微弯的山羊角。身上的衣服也被Logan在挣扎中扯烂了，成了一些破布堪堪挂在那儿。

典型的魅魔外貌。年轻人看着这一切的转变，这是超过了他平生所学的所有知识。他到底遇到了一个什么样恶魔？

“唔！”一声闷哼由Logan的口中发出。

Logan醒了过来，他意识到自己身上的变化。摸了摸身后和头顶多出来东西，脸上青一阵白一阵，最后憋了个通红。明明说好了自己不需要彻底变成魅魔的样子，现在这到底是怎么回事儿？不行，他需要回去问问清楚。

想罢，一翻身准备跳下床夺门逃走。可还没等起身蹦出去，便又一次栽歪身子倒在了床上。

烈焰焚尽草木的焦土苦味中带着浓腻得化不开的血腥气息在年轻人的鼻间打转，如坐于由万人枯骨垒成的王座之上俯视无疆荒野的风沙。主宰生杀的权欲到达极致便是盘踞在下腹处急欲寻找出口的情欲，来势汹汹。

年轻人用完全不是他这个年纪该有的自制力控制着自己的欲望，他清楚这是一些魅魔或出于自保或出于引人堕落的手段。只是这味道不对，并不是大多数的妖媚勾人的异香。他不知道地狱是何种模样，若是如同这香里向他展现的一切，那他确实愿意被那双自血池中伸出的手拽向深渊。

床上的Logan早已大口喘起了粗气，身上布了层亮晶晶的薄汗。他开始在抓着床单在上面不住的翻滚，被撕来扯去的深红绸布也不知道他到底是想盖住自己还是将它们挥开得再远一些。身后那条新生的尾巴也有自主意识般的在Logan的大腿出勾画着，尽管尾尖的肉刺并不坚硬，依然在Logan的腿根留下了一道道触目的暧昧红痕。

Logan拽过床单咬在嘴里，压抑的呻吟自紧咬的牙关泻出。身上向被无数虫蚁啃咬，又痛又痒。他双手各抓一边乳头，用力的揉搓拉扯。他无法控制自己的力道，钻心的痒使他只能更加用力摧残两颗肿胀的肉粒。那条让地狱无数魔女都心醉神驰的阴茎高高翘起，无人抚触之下却大量得向外吐着淫液。尾巴接替双手玩弄胸前的两点，Logan终于可以分出手来照顾一下他的大宝贝。完全勃起的尺寸十分惊人，他双手成拳包裹住柱身，向上抬动腰肢来获取最直接的快感。

年轻人看着他的动作，目光紧锁在掌间不断隐没出现的赤红色龟头上。幸好，身上衣服的剪裁风格完全能够将自己下体的生理变化很好的掩盖住，他如此想着。

Logan抚慰自己并没能将身上的欲火消去，反而俞烧愈烈。阴茎上流出的液体缓缓向下汇聚在隐秘的入口，从未被人造访过的幽境此刻不再封门哨紧。随着他的粗喘，一张一合地与穴口处的爱液吸纳交融。

与空气迅速交换温度的体液变得冰凉，Logan觉得他需要更加火热的温度来填满空虚。他得做点儿什么，可到底是什么呢……

尾尖不知何时来到入口处轻轻试探，先是撩拨再是刺探。在Logan来不及反应，便突然钻入门扉紧扣的菊穴。

“啊！哈……啊……”Logan被突然的充实杀了个措手不及，直冲头顶的快感让他挺直了腰直接射了出来。

尾巴并没有因为Logan的射精而放过他，依旧在后穴里不停钻动。刚射过的阴茎也没有丝毫疲软下去的意思，依旧高高的翘着，往外吐着更多白而浓稠的精液。

Logan释放之后找回了片刻的神智，他意识到房间里还有另外一个人全程目睹了这一切，这可比当着全地狱的面操魔女可羞耻多了，想到这，Logan伸手去扯还在体内的尾巴，恨不得立刻拽出来剁碎了去喂地狱犬。

越是急就越像跟自己作对一样拽不出，反而更向里进了一分。

“嗯哼……”Logan觉得自己快要不行了，仅有的那点儿清醒也快被卷土重来的性欲所驱散。

就像抓着自己的尾巴在进行自渎，年轻人的眼中尽是满床翻滚的肉体和欲望碰撞出的火花。他不想承认，这画面是美丽而色情的，更不想承认自己被深深吸引。不，在更早些时候，在一切发生之前，便曾在他的脑海中闪现过这样的画面，还有更甚者，就是自己也在其中。

艳阳晒进雨林的芬芳伴着雄麝浑厚的霸道气味突兀地出现在Logan的周围，他是地狱里最敏锐的暗杀者，即使成为了魅魔他也没有失去任何战斗的本能，对周遭气味的精准捕捉与辨别依旧是他的长项。

他喜欢这个味道，没错，这味道让他更加空虚更加渴望。他需要被这味道包围，被这味道填满。不，他要将这一切撕碎了吞进肚子，它只能成为自己的私有物品，任何想要私藏或侵占的都将死于自己的利爪之下。

Logan坐起身，尾巴顺从地撤出身体撇在一旁轻蹭着被单，身下一片水渍将红染得更深。双手支着床铺跪坐着，用着稍显迷离的眼神歪头扫视屋中的一切。下巴上还有刚刚的呻吟中来不及吞咽的口水，胸前的两点比之前也涨了两圈。

Logan最终将视线钉在屋里另一个活物身上不停打量，最后，他笑了。

年轻人想，原来恶魔也能笑得这么美好。眉眼弯得几乎看不见纯黑色巩膜包围着的珀色晶体，唇角括开的弧线让人想在上面印上自己的吻。如果不是Logan一边舔唇抚摸着自己的阴茎一边朝自己飞扑过来的话，他真的会觉得，恶魔也有纯真的一面。

他和Logan扭打着，最终他被开始变得暴躁的Logan压倒在床上。

Logan骑在年轻人的身上，心满意足的用屁股蹭着他的下身，感受那袍子下面坚挺的硬度。他伸出尾巴里藏着的钢刃将碍事的衣服划开，露出年轻的健美躯体。他俯身胡乱地在上面磨蹭撕咬着，翅膀在他身后兴奋地扎飒抖动。

他来到眼前人的下身，就是这了，散发出令他难以抗拒的气味。他用舌尖轻触了一下，对方以热情的抽动来回应。他高兴极了，又舔了很多下，它更硬了，直挺挺的在小腹处跳动得更加厉害。

Logan“啊呜”一声将这个让他开心的东西全部吞到嘴里，让自己的舌头和它在口中嬉戏。又是绕圈打转又是吞含吸吮的，Logan觉得那股他喜欢的味道更浓烈了。

退开盯着瞧了一会儿，蘸了些龟头上的小口吐出的液体在空气中拉着银丝。送进嘴巴里尝尝，比生祭的那些活肉好吃多了！

想罢，张口咬了过去。

被Logan用嘴挑逗得深陷情欲的年轻人并没有因为肉体的愉悦而丝毫松懈对恶魔的警惕，在Logan向他发起进攻的瞬间，他便立刻伸手掐住了Logan的双颊，用掌心挡下了他口中闪着寒光的尖利犬齿。

年轻人双臂较力将二人位置颠倒，压制住Logan的双手更是不敢离开分毫。

Logan看着气急败坏的青年，并没有丝毫的愧疚心。他伸出舌尖舔着年轻人布满老茧的手掌，这手底下得有多少亡魂啊！而绝大多数还是自己的同类。Logan既不悲哀也不愤怒，反而兴奋。他为杀戮而生，世间本就没有他的同类。他爱着粗粝的手掌所象征的死亡，只想着它在自己身上游走留下痕迹，他体内炽热的欲火便更加高涨。

青年被舔得从手心痒到脚心，他恶狠狠的俯过去，贴在Logan的耳边说：“我立刻把你丢回地狱去！”

“你不会的。”Logan从手掌中脱出，侧头过去舔着年轻人的下唇。含住又放开，再将自己的唇舌也送了过去。

两人用亲吻展开新一轮的较量，都想将对方的舌头卷进自己肚子里吞掉一样，激烈纠缠。Logan缠着青年的舌头不依不饶地索取，下身也曲起双腿，露出饥渴的肉穴去磨蹭对方似乎快要硬爆掉的阴茎。

似乎感受到两人间一触即发的气势，空闲了许久的尾巴在虚空中抽打着，发出空气炸裂的响音。

“来吧，我的驱魔人，操我。带我去你的天堂，要么你跟我下地狱。”Logan放开了青年，双臂紧紧搂着他的脖子笑着说。

根本不需要其它的动作，青年只一塌腰便整个没入了恶魔的身体。两人同时发出了满足的嘶吼，为对撞多时终于得以满足的激情也为难以置信的契合。

恶魔的体内灼热如岩浆，贪婪的收缩搅紧入侵的粗大外物，一收一缩间仿佛要将人整个吸进去。青年试着动起自己，退出时饥渴缠绵的挽留和进入时欲拒还迎的推却让一开始的操干并不是那么顺畅，甚至还被不满的恶魔嘲笑自己的能力。发狠地用力操到底几次，恶魔爽得嗷嗷直叫。滑腻的甬道终于肯听话的温柔包裹，软绵绵的吸吮着两人的快乐。

两人之间飞溅起的淫液散落在床上，暗红色的水渍渐渐形成诡异的符文。青年直起身，虽然下身依旧在不住顶动，手中却多了个巴掌大小十字架。

“我，ScottSummers以主之名消你所犯诸恶业，引迷途的羔羊去往天……”还没等说完，便被Logan一尾巴抽过来打断。像条钢鞭一样，瞬间Scott的背后便是血肉模糊的一片。

Scott只是一皱眉，无视背后火烧火燎的疼痛，也停下了动作。

Logan自己扭着屁股贴了上去，觉得还不够，张开翅膀将Scott的屁股包住推向自己。

“谁要去那个鬼地方！”Logan晃动着屁股在静止不动的阴茎上自己爽着。“跟魔鬼交媾，你以为你的主还……呃……真他妈爽……你以为你的主还会在天堂给你留个花园吗？”

Logan也坐了起来，就着插入的姿势，双腿盘在Scott的身后。扶着Scott的肩膀，将滚烫的肉棒坐到身体更深处，前所未有的深度。

“既然已经上不了天堂了，那等我死了，就跟你下地狱吧。”Scott又开始了他的动作，一下一下在Logan坐下时向上顶抬起时向后退。

大开大合的动作磨得Logan体内舒爽痛快，他抓着Scott的短发胡乱在他脸上啄吻，嘴里咕嘟着听不懂的恶魔语。

“我，ScottSummers以鲜血为引，与Logan签订永世之契。”Scott再次拿起手中的十字架，只是这次锋利的边缘割破了他的手掌。血腥味引得恶魔更加疯狂，紧紧的搅缠住对方得下体。“不以生死为阻隔，不以末日为终点，我将为Logan脱出轮回永堕地狱。”

话音落，带血的十字架印上Logan的左胸。恶魔的皮肤接触到圣物的瞬间，便被烧出焦黑的痕迹。Logan不但不因疼痛反抗，反而朗声大笑更用力将翅膀收拢。

Scott咬上Logan因扬起头而暴露出的脆弱脖颈，用牙尖磨着颤动的喉结。手里的十字架终于焦黑不再具有任何威力，Logan的身上也清晰的印上了带有S型族徽的十字架烙痕。将其扔到一边，双手环住Logan的后背。

“满意了吗？我下地狱，但是你也永远都甩不开我了。”Scott一边发疯一样操着Logan一边问。

“哈哈哈哈！我从上帝手里把你给抢过来了！啊！再用力！用力！这个永远都是我的了！啊！”

一个深入的贯穿，总算是将两个人一起送上了高潮。

恶魔抽搐着倒在床上，腿间一片狼藉。肉穴里啵啵啵地往外吐着刚被射满出来精液，身上也满是自己喷出的白浆，连两个人的下巴上都溅上去许多。Logan用手指点了些后穴里留出来的精液放进口中，那个让他沉醉的味道充斥口鼻间。天堂？哼！这就是了。

Scott坐在床边背对着Logan收拾自己，他自然错过了那一脸被爽翻的诱人表情和脸上捡了大便宜的傻笑。

Logan看到了被自己一尾巴甩出的狰狞伤口，手脚并用爬到Scott身后，用舌头舔着还在往外渗血的皮肉。

“老子可不会轻易给别人治伤，你赚了，小子。”Logan的声音里有藏不住的笑意。

“你这是治伤？那你手伸前面来干嘛？”Scott捉住那双在他阴茎上不停撸动的手问。

“我是魅魔呀，不榨干你是不是有点儿说不过去？”完全没有被人当场抓包的羞耻感。

依然抓着他的手，Scott动也不动，只是挑高了眉毛。

“好吧好吧，从明天开始我陪你一起去揍那些狗娘养的行了吧？！”

在得到Scott的点头后，Logan嗷的一声扑过去，两个又滚成了一团…………


	2. Chapter 2

Logan也不知道自己到底又犯了什么错，要被贬到地狱最见不得光从来不给外人所知晓的最底层去。上一次被罚去做低劣的魅魔已经够过分了，好在他一直是那个牛B到不行的恶魔，就算做魅魔，也是那个业绩最好的。拐了人界史上最年轻的圣徒战力最高的驱魔使，每天打炮揍同族的日子过得别提多舒坦。

好吧……猎杀同族什么的好像确实挺说不过去的……

Logan用手拄着腮帮，仿佛终于领悟到被魔王大手一挥钉到这里的根本原因了。

“啾！帕帕帕帕抱！”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊！！虫虫跑了！”

“吭哧吭哧！咬！”

“呸呸呸！角角不好吃！”

“呼啦啦飞呦！飞呦！”

Logan周围滚着数十只出生不久最大也就刚扑棱着翅膀栽歪着学飞的小恶魔。有的正抱着Logan的尾巴翅膀荡秋千，有的飞到他头上去啃他一直引以为傲的恶魔角，有的在他脚边抱着他的大腿揪他腿毛，还有的满地爬着去追那些从地缝儿里钻出来的大蜘蛛，爬得急了一个重心不稳大头朝下扑倒了就开始哇哇大哭。整个空间里是闹得人仰马翻鸡飞狗跳，惹得Logan整个人都暴躁起来。

“嗯…………”Logan嗓子眼儿里滚过闷雷一样的低吼。

瞬间，吵闹的场面变得无比安静。有些胆小的毛球支起自己短小的肥翅膀盖住自己的脑袋瑟瑟发抖，胆子大一点儿的也都乖乖的定在那儿观察着Logan的脸色。

Logan看着那些咔巴着水汪汪大眼睛的小东西，心里也是一阵没辙。妥协的叹了口气，把翅膀和尾巴的高度摆得更低些。

“哇哦！！！耶！！！！”一阵欢呼，Logan又一次被毛团儿淹没。

在人界透过真实之镜看着这一切的Scott，转头问他那无所不知的老师：“男性恶魔可以受孕么？”

老师摸了摸他光亮睿智的脑门儿，一脸严肃的回答道：“普通恶魔肯定不行，但是魅魔任何性别都可以受孕。”

“啊嚏！”Logan打了一个冷颤，心想肯定是这帮小崽子掉的毛儿闹的。


End file.
